List of Silas Mysteries
List of current solved and unsolved mystery storylines in programme Silas. "The Picture", What happened to John?, The John Mystery Currently unsolved. John, who used to live in apartment 12, who went missing. His picture is moved around the building and haunts the current residents. The picture has been thrown out, cut up, and burnt, but there is always a new copy that returns to haunt them. Currently unsolved. The Masked One The Masked One has starred in the show since series one. They have attacked, stalked, attempted to murder, and murdered characters throughout the show. It is currently unknown who the character is. Some suspect that it is either John, someone called Silas, or is a character who lives in the building. Currently unsolved. The Scarecrow / The Scarecrow Pair The Scarecrow appears in series four and is one of the solved mysteries. It chases Wilson, attempts to murder Joshua, and attacks Lisa. It also tries to kill Lavendar. During the 2012 Christmas episode it is revealed that there are two scarecrows, with one of them arriving in the same costume to help the other one, the first time from being revealed (Olive was about to remove the mask) and the second time due to being injured. The second scarecrow hasn't put their costume on properly and accidently shows some of their tights, which Lavendar later sees Megan wearing, and tells Olive that she could be the scarecrow. The mystery was solved on New Years Eve 2012, with it being revealed that Jennifer and Dee were the scarecrows. Lavender discovers her sister, Jennifer, as being one of them but is knocked out by Dee. Jennifer later puts on an act of being innocent and apparently knocks Dee out, later pretending to Lavendar that she was attacked by Dee who then collapsed. The police arrive but find nothing, and Jennifer is seen revealing her Scarecrow Drawer. Lavender later murders her sister. The storyline ends with Lavender leaving the show. Dee has been arrested for stalking and is also arrested for the murder of Jennifer, who she confessed to, despite being innocent. Now solved. The Blonde Girl The Blonde Girl first appears as a "secret within the episode" that Bianca is murdered in. She is seen walking away and is then lost in the crowd. She later appears in 5 other episodes, running quickly through the hall or on the street in the background. The camera never focues on her, it films other characters and she walks by, hiding her face, but like any other extra. She appears in the 2012 Christmas episode and is seen leaving the Christmas party, leaving viewers to assume that she is the person who murdered Wilson and Amanda minutes before. She is seen during the Silas - Easter Special 2013. In series seven, it is revealed that Billie is the The Blonde Girl. Viewers were lead to believe that The Blonde Girl was either a blonde character or darker haired with a blonde wig. Instead, Billie has blonde hair but lives in Hazeton Drive using a brown haired wig. It is unknown why she has been living two separate lives and what her intentions are. In series seven, Lucy seems suprised to see her, and rushes away. Now solved. Murder of Bianca, Bianca Flashbacks Bianca is murdered in series three by The Masked One. It is later revealed in flashbacks to her past that she had been stalked and attacked by The Masked One when she was a teenager, before the programme had started and before she had moved into the building. It is unknown why she was murdered and who by, and how she is involved with The Masked One. Currently unsolved. The Box Jessica is murdered by Jennifer when she attempts to take "the box" to Olive. She believes that it will help Olive get the answers that she needs. It is unknown what is in the box and what Jennifer has done with it. Lavender storyline, getting driven insane Lavender has been involved in a long-term storyline which shows her being slowly driven crazy by a mystery person. It is later confirmed to be something to do with the fairly new character(s), The Scarecrows, as they also appear to follow her and come near to killing her once and then try again later the following day. The Masked One also attempts to kill her in one episode, which she is unaware of, and which is unlikely to be related to the main storyline. They do however also attack her and try to disturb her in several ways, which seems to show that there is a second person, the Scarecrow, also doing similiar things. The mystery is now solved. Lavender finds out that her sister, Jennifer, is the one trying to drive her insane, with the help of her best friend Dee. She kills Jennifer, and Dee is sent to prison. Lavender leaves the show but will return at some point. Dissapearence of Faye Faye dissapears at the end of series three. It is unknown if she has been murdered, kidnapped, or simply left. The writers of the show confirmed that viewers would have answers in series five of the show. Faye returns in series six along with a baby. It is revealed that she left after finding out that she was pregnant with her daughter, Meg. Joshua, disturbed behaviour storyline Joshua, the son of Michael, begins to act strangely in series four. He becomes more disturbed and odd throughout the series and The Scarecrow attempts to murder him in one episode which doesn't seem to bother him. He vanishes in series five after alerting his father that his sister, Jessica, had dissapeared. The storyline is considered solved as Joshua has left the show in series six with his also-insane mother, Sandy. It is confirmed that he will return. List of Deaths in Silas Main article